


I Hate You. You love Me.

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, Vampiros, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: - De lo único que estoy seguro es que te odio. - Aseguró el oji-rojo.Él Sonrió picaramente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. - Mentiroso. Tú me amas. -
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. I Hate YOU.

Le odio.

Le odio de tal forma que me enloquece.

Le odio en su forma decir.

Odio que me sonría.

Odio que me diga que no estoy solo.

Odio que me invite a su cama a descansar.

Odio cuándo me dice que no debo de tener miedo.

Odio, la forma en la que ese chiquillo baila en su habitación semi, desnudo y me invita a mi a seguir le el juego.

Odio cómo me ha hecho caer ante él.

Odio que me abrace cuando me siento triste.

Odio cuando me dice que soy fuerte y fascinante.

Odio que me espere en las noches y me invite a pasar a su habitación para que platiquemos un poco.

Odio que me diga que no le odio, que lo quiero.

– ¿Cómo dices odiarme si todo el tiempo, cada noche, vienes a mi habitación y me visitas?. – Su sonrisa se extiende en sus labios, está sentado en su cama mientras me observa atentamente.

Esos ojos iluminados, ilusionados y maravillados por mi presencia, en verdad este niño no se ha dado cuenta del peligro al que está expuesto noche, tras noche, pero creo que lo acepta. Me acepta.

– Te recuerdo que vengo alimentarme de ti, niño. Y sí, te odio. – Declare seriamente mientras miraba de forma desinteresada la luna, aún a veces lo miraba de reojo cuando no se daba cuenta.

– ¿Pero por qué?, no te entiendo. Sí me odias, debes de tener una bue a razón por las que me odies, dime, ¿algo te hice?, ¿hice algo que a su majestad le molestara?. – Escucho una sonrisa traviesa por parte de él, sabe que solo me hace esas preguntar para molestarme y pasar el rato.

Y no me molesta enserió, en realidad así pasábamos el rato hasta que el niño se iba a dormir.

– Entonces, majestad. – Yugi se levantó de inmediato con mucha energia típica de él, descubrió su cuello, ahí estaba mi marca personal que definía que Yugi estaba bajo la propiedad y cuidado de mi raza y mi linaje. – ¿Tienes hambre?. –

Aún no podía creer que era compañero de un humano tan raro, era increíble que Yugi desde que me conoció no tuviera miedo, parecía estar atraído por mi mundo.

Y eso a mi, me gustaba.

Me gustaba ser parte de su mundo humano cómo él del mío.

Lo odio por hacerme sentir humano.

Pero lo quiero. Quiero a mi humano, aún que continuas veces le digo que le odio. Él sabe la verdad, aún que no se la diga.

Y soy honesto, si algo le pasara, me dolería el Perderlo.

Mi mundo es peligroso para él, Yugi es frágil, puede morir en cuestión de minutos o segundos y por eso debo de protegerlo hasta el momento en el que el me diga que me aleje, que rompa el vínculo con la que fui unido a él.

Si el me rechazara, me dolería. Pues por el tiempo que he pasado con él, me siento más humano que vampiro.

– Yami. –

Sus ojos acuosos me suplican una vez más por mi ayuda. Me estira sus manos tratando de alcanzarme, aún que no puede.

– Yugi. – Dije su nombre sin aliento, no podía alcanzarlo, no podía hacer nada.

Estábamos entre la espada y la pared.

– ¡Es gracioso!. – Ríe mi creadora. –Eras uno de mis descendientes más sádicos, sin sentimiento alguno y ahora, lloras por un humano cualquiera. – Me dice mientras me contempla, mientras lloro por mi aibou.

No he podido salvarlo. No he podido protegerlo. Se ha ido.

Sostengo el cuerpo de Yugi, está húmedo, está muy frío por el agua helada donde cayó.

– Él era inocente. – Dije con dificultad, en mi voz existía un gran nudo en mi garganta. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar. –¿Por qué me lo arrebataste?. – La fulmino con mi mirada.

– Porqué el no valía la pena. - Dijo, luego se acercó a mí y me retiro de los brazos de Yugi, intenté oponerme, pero ella era más fuerte que yo.

Deje el cuerpo de Yugi junto al lago.

Ni siquiera pude darle una sepultura digna.

– Andando, tienes trabajo que hacer. – Me dijo.

Yugi, perdóname.


	2. You Love Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/cjVQ36NhbMk

Aun no se por qué me aferre a él. No sé por qué me aferre a quedarme con él.  
  
Yo conocía de dónde provenía, sabía que era un depredador, el más peligroso. Él podría matarme en cualquier momento, en un descuido mío.  
  
Pero atraído por ese halo misterioso que lo envuelve, fui a quedarme a su lado.

Ya se, soy un tonto. Un tonto por quedarme alado de un vampiro de hace miles de años.  
  
Pero no me importa, me gusta. Jamás pensé estar envuelto en su mundo, conocerlo y hasta estar a su lado, ¡y hasta alimentarlo!.  
  
Me considero afortunado, aún que otros opinen lo contrario.

– No se si eres estúpido por darle sangre a un vampiro, o estúpido porqué le confías tu vida a uno. – Me regaño Yami, sus ojos brillan, son como el fuego.  
  
– Déjame en paz y bebe. – Le dije algo molesto, había llegado herido a mi habitación, por fin se había aparecido después de días sin saber de él. Estaba preocupado y con justa razón, el siempre visitaba por las noches sin faltar.

Se había hecho una rutina desde que nos conocimos y desde que lo alimento, a decir verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y para cuándo el faltaba yo no podía dormir pensando en que probablemente se había ido para siempre alejándome de él.  
  
– Mentiroso. –Solté después de un buen rato de haberlo alimentado. Yami me miro.

– ¿Qué has dicho?. – Me cuestiona mientras yo me dirijo a mi cama. No estaba de humor esta noche cómo para conversar con él, ¿qué pensaba él? ¿Qué por irse por días sin avisarme y luego regresar cómo si nada, íbamos a seguir cómo antes?, ¡obviamente no!, yo estaba preocupado por él, me pasé noches en vela esperando a que regresara, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, la idea de que se había ido para siempre entristecida mi corazón.

Pero cuando regreso no pude evitar alegrarme por verlo, aún que esa alegría se esfumó cuándo lo vi mal herido.  
  
Me moleste, no pude evitarlo. Me moleste porque solo había regresado por sangre para luego irse, ni siquiera miró atrás, solo se marchó y llore esa noche también.

Era tan irracional que yo llorara por un vampiro cómo Yami, ellos eran seres sin corazón, no podían sentir, aún que mi corazón me decía todo lo contrario.

No me había dado cuenta cuando el me comenzó a llamar la atención. Me empezaba a gustar y no podía evitarlo, muchas veces me convencí de que estaba mal enamorarse de él. Para Yami el amor era solo una pérdida de tiempo, pero para mi era un sentimiento que iba floreciendo dentro de mi y que quería conocer, así que para apaciguar ese sentimiento me vi obligado a salir con chicos de edad, no miento que uno que otro si me gustó, incluso quedé como novio de uno y Yami siempre me preguntaba por qué debía de salir con otros humanos, ¿acaso estaba buscando con alguien con quien perder mi virginidad?.

Esas palabras tan duras que me dijo disfrazadas de broma me dolieron, pero en cierta forma me daba la sospecha de que él estaba celoso de que saliera con otros chicos. Me gustaba pensar eso, aún que sabía que él no estaba interesado en mí.

Una noche hablamos, cuando la calma reinaba y era una de esas noches en las que solía desvelarme por hacer la tarea, Yami me hacía compañías como siempre, en silencio, pero de la nada el comenzó a hablar.  
  
– Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad?. –  
  
– Lo sé. – Respondí sin interés alguno, estaba ocupado haciendo mi tarea.

– Y sabes que no me importa lo que te pase. – Prosiguió.  
  
– Aja. – Conteste, seguía ocupado en mis asuntos.

Escuche cómo se removía en mi cama, presentía cómo como su mirada estaba puesta sobre mí y eso me ponía nervioso y me hacía sonrojar.  
  
– ¿Te gusta ese chico en realidad?. – Preguntó de pronto. Deje de hacer mi tarea, me quite mis lentes que usaba para leer, los dejé sobre el escritorio y aún sin mirarlo hable.

– Yo... No lo sé. – Conteste dudativo. –Es bueno conmigo y me hace sentir bien. –  
  
–¿Bien?. ¿Cómo bien?.– Preguntó, volteo mi silla giratoria tan rápido que me maree, tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento para estabilizarme. Luego los abrí para encontrarme con su mirada tan roja como las llamas del fuego.

– Ya sabes... – Baje la mirada avergonzado, estaba muy cerca. –Él se comporta lindo conmigo. –  
  
–¿Y?. – Insistió.  
  
–¿Y qué?. –

– ¿Cómo qué?, ¿por qué es lindo contigo? Dime, ¿se ha propasado contigo?. – Mis mejillas se sonroja y mi corazón late con fuerza, ahí estaban las esperanzas de que él estaba sintiendo celos, aún que tal vez solo este preguntando solo para saber si aquel chico con el que salgo no es un riesgo para él.

Mis esperanzas mueren y yo vuelvo a volverme triste.  
  
– ¿Lloras?. –  
  
Reaccione de improvisto, me limpie aquella lágrima traicionera que salió.

– No, no, solo se me metió una basurita a mi ojo. – Me excuse, pero la verdad era otra. – Ya es demasiado tarde, será mejor que te vayas. – Le di la espalda diciéndole eso, guarde mis cosas, estaba dispuesto a irme a dormir y olvidar esta conversación que me lastimaba.

–¿Ahora?, ¿a las 11:30 de la noche?, aún no terminas tu tarea es... –  
  
–Puedo hacerla mañana, ya que no hay clases. – Le interrumpí.  
  
Pase de su lado, el ni siquiera se movió, aún cuando estaba preparando mi cama para dormir.

– Está bien. – Dijo, escuche sus pasos alejarse de mi. – Buenas noches... – Le escuche decir. – No olvides que te odio. –  
  
Pasaron uno segundos que deje en silencio, él estaba esperando a que dijera mi típico;  
  
 _“– Mentira. Yo se que me amas. –”_

Pero no se lo dije, simplemente deje que el silencio reinará hasta que sentí una leve ráfaga de viento mover mi cabello, cuando aquello pasaba, solo significaba una cosa; él ya se había ido y mis lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo, jamás sería correspondido por él.

Los demás días siguieron, yo tuve contener mis sentimiento por él hasta que por fin los ahogue dentro de mi, inicie una relación con un chico que duró muy poco, tuve que romper con él porqué en cierta forma no me sentía muy a gusto.  
  
Los días con Yami fueron muy llevaderos, aún que el empezaba comportarse extraño conmigo, se a pegaba más a mi y traba de ser muy amable conmigo.

– ¡Seamos amigos!. –  
  
–No es para que me grites. – Le dije mientras leía un cómic, el se encontraba parado justo frente a mi cama. Yo seguí con mi lectura. –Pero bien, hay que hacerlo. – Dije, aún que era algo irónico, ya éramos amigos dese un buen tiempo, supongo que solo quería hacerlo oficial.

No mentiré, me pasé agradables momentos junto con Yami esa semana, se comportaba mejor conmigo, aún seguía haciéndose me raro que el comportará amable conmigo.  
  
Hasta que ese día llego.  
  
El día en el que sería el último de mi vida.

– Yami. – Dije su nombre con miedo al ver como hielo bajo mis pies se rompía, había agua helada bajo la capa de hielo y yo no sabía nadar. Me iba ahogar.  
  
Unas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, Yami era incapaz de ayudarme estaba sometido por su creadora.  
  
Voy a morir y jamás podré decirle mis sentimientos por él, aun qué, me haría sabiendo que Yami supiera que no me arrepentía de haberlo conocido, a él y a su mundo.

Cierro los ojos, escucho el hielo romperse bajo mis pies.  
  
–¡¡¡NOOOO!!!. – Escucho a Yami gritar.

Después mi cuerpo siente aquella helada agua, trato de luchar y nadar, pero mientras más hago eso más rápido me hundo, me invade el Pánico, grito, lloró, mi cuerpo comienza a entumecerse, siento que cada parte de mi comienza a quedarse quieta. Ni siquiera puedo mover ni un solo musculo, siento como el oxígeno se escapa de mis pulmones, me dan algunos convulsiones, entra agua a mi cuerpo, comienzo a ver todo negro.  
  
  
Este es mi fin.


	3. (1)

Una noche parecía todo normal. Parecía que sería la conclusión de cualquier otro día de mi vida.  
  
Pensé que mi vida seguiría igual, que sería monótona como la de cualquier niño.  
  
Pero no.

Por alguna razón, el universo me otorgó un obsequio, tal vez porqué he sido un niño bueno todos estos años o tal vez sea una lección más de la vida... Pero un castigo jamas fue.

Porqué si fuese un castigo el haber conocido a un vampiro de miles de años, apuesto que estaría más que muerto, estaría sufriendo por aquella criatura, se estaría alimentando de mí continuamente hasta que yo desfallezca por falta de sangre en mi organismo.  
  
Pero lo cierto es... Qué no es así, no siento que el universo me esté castigando. Me estaba premiando o algo así.

Cuándo vi a Yami la primera vez... Sí, así se llama mi vampiro: Yami, lo que significa en japonés cómo oscuridad o oscuro. Mi Mou Hitori No Boku; mi otro yo.  
  
Siempre recordaré la primera vez que nos conocimos; la noche en la que pensé que realmente iba a morir a costa de la falta de sangre en mi organismo por haberlo alimentado y salvado.

Recuerdo que esa noche mi abuelo había salido, yo tenía nueve años en ese entonces, estaba acostumbrado a quedarme solo en casa, era muy tranquilo, me gustaba la soledad a la hora que yo leía los cuentos que portaba mi pequeño mueble.

Mi abuelo siempre me compraba un cuento cada mes, por lo que jamás me aburría estando en casa solo, pero aquella vez, la noche parecía ser muy diferente a la de las demás, podía presentir que algo estaba fuera de su lugar pero no sabía con exactitud que era, por lo que solo lo atribuí al cansancio que tenía, pues ya pasaban más de las 10:30, mi hora de dormir ya había pasado, por lo que guarde el libro en lugar, me acomode en mi cama preparado para dormir, apague las luces, bostece un poco y justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, escuché como caminaban en el techo de mi casa, pensé que eran los gatos de los vecinos, por lo que no hice mucho caso y volví a cerrar los ojos, pero de nuevo aquellas pisadas que no eran para nada sutiles como el paso de un gato se incrementaron a medida que escuchaba la madera techo grujir, para que eso pasara, algo enorme debía de estar caminando sobre el techo, me quedé estático en mi lugar escuchando atentamente. Los pasos se detuvieron en seco.

Creo que si era un gato, pensaba yo, pero no, cuando me volví a costar pude ver de reojo como una silueta se había postrado afuera de mi ventana.  
  
Me asuste, de puro milagro no grite, pero me quedé anonadado cuando vi que la silueta parecía de un humano.  
  
 _"Los gatos no hacen eso.",_ pensé tontamente al escuchar como mi venta se iba abriendo. _"¡En definitiva los gatos no podían hacer eso!."_

Rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido me oculte bajo la cama. Aquel intruso entraría y yo no quería que me hiciera daño, pero ¿cómo un intruso llegó a meterse por mi ventana si mi habitación quedaba en el segundo piso?, ¿acaso podía volar?, ¿acaso era algún gato con apariencia humana?, ¿tendría orejas y cola de gato?.

Mi mente de niño se imaginó a un señor gato vestido de traje elegante y sombrero de copa negra, usando un bastón y hablando con un acento inglés. Sí ya se, de niño era muy imaginativo pero así era yo.  
  
Volví a escuchar las pisadas, esta vez más claras, note unos zapatos de color negro, algo sofisticados y elegantes para un señor gato. Lo vi quedarse por algunos minutos frente a mi cama.

¿El señor gato estaría buscándome para comerme?, ¡no quería ser comido por él!, ¡soy un niño bueno!.

\-- Al menos aquí la zona está despejada. -- Le escuche hablar. El señor gato tenía una voz suave y reconfortante, pero parecía cansada y algo molesta. -- Tch, mi brazo, esa bruja... -- Gruñó, sentí miedo cunado su voz se agravó parecía estar molestando se a cada minuto que el hablaba, luego sentí el peso de mi cama, el señor gato se había sentado en mi cama, por lo que casi me aplasta.

Si no fuera tan pequeño, apuesto que el si lograría aplastarme con su gran trasero.  
  
Seguí viendo nada más que sus zapatos, ahora que me fijaba bien parecían estar sucios por tierra húmeda y por algunas manchas rojas, ¿qué se supone que era eso?, ¿pintura roja?.  
  
No lo sabía.

\-- Mierda. -- Lo escuché quejarse con dolor, luego escuché como tosía de manera abrupta y después más manchas de esa sustancia roja marcharon el suelo. -- Carajo, necesito alimentarme o será muy tarde para mi. -- El peso en mi cama se esfumó, lo vi caminar nuevamente hacia la ventana, el señor gato se iba a ir cuando de repente, lo vi desplomarse sobre el suelo.

Está vez si que estaba asustado y algo preocupado por el señor gato, tal vez lo hirieron cuando estaba por los techos cantando o estaba luchando con otros gatos y lo dejaron mal herido.  
  
Mi inocencia era mucha en aquella época, jamás imagine que aquel "señor gato" iba ser un vampiro de verdad.

Cuando salí de mi cama, fui hasta él, me llevé una enorme sorpresa como decepcionado al ver que el sor gato no portaba orejas o cola, si no que tenía la apariencia de un chico común.

Le examine con la mirada, no era ningún gato lastimado pero estaba herido y parecía que sufría en dolor por que sacaba varios quejidos de su boca, su cabeza tenía aquella sustancia roja, en su boca había una poca, su brazo estaba... Por Dios... Su brazo... ¡Su brazo estába se mi-despedazado!.

Fue una imagen que realmente me perturbó y me hizo desmayarme alado de él.  
  
Yo realmente no sabía que pasaba esa noche, pero...  
  
\-- Duele... -- Hable bajo, me costaba mucho el hablar y el poder abrir los ojos, realmente ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo podía mover, me sentía realmente cansado y pesado.

\-- Sigues vivo niño. -- Alcance escuchar la mítica voz de aquel señor.  
  
\--¿Señor... Gato?. -- Pregunte por él, mis ojos querían cerrarse pero yo quería ver que el señor estuviera bien, así que junte toda la fuerza que me quedaba y abrí mis ojos para contemplar únicamente unos colmillos machado de sangre, vi muñeca con una gran marca roja, podía ser sentir el dolor en esa zona, pero algo me adormecida, algo hacía que no captará bien el dolor.

\-- Qué lindo eres, crees que soy un gato. --  
  
\--¿Esta... Bien? -- Pregunte, sentía que las ganas de hablar se me iban, mi vista se iba volviendo cada vez más borrosa. -- ¿Señor gato?. –

Unas pequeñas risillas escuche provenir de él, luego sentí que como una de sus manos tapaba mi vista.  
  
\-- Dulces sueños. --  
  
Todo se volvió oscuro para mí.


	4. (2)

\- ¿Los niños humanos no deberían de dormir temprano?. -  
  
-Estoy bien. No tiene por qué preocuparse señor gato. -  
  
Aquel niño Sonrió feliz de poder ver al vampiro nuevamente, era la séptima noche que aquella criatura lo visitaba.

\- Deja de decirme señor gato. - El otro solo pudo reclamar aquello. - No tengo cara de señor, no soy un gato. - Dijo, ¿cuántas veces debería de repetircelo a ese niño que lo único que hacía era ponerlo de mal humor?, aún que en su mayoría de tiempo... Estaba disfrutando de la compañía del niño.

\- Tiene colmillos, sus ojos brillan cómo los de un gato a media noche y escala con facilidad los lugares más altos. - El otro lo contrataco, no importaba cuanto es que le llevaba la contraria a ese vampiro, le gustaba hacer eso.  
  
Era su pasatiempo favorito.

Yami chasquea la lengua molesto, se paro del marco de la ventana y camino hacia la cama donde está Yugi, este tomo de la barbilla al niño, Yugi le vio con mucha curiosidad y fascinación.  
  
\- Además de que el apodo te queda cómo anillo al dedo. - Prosiguió Yugi con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Yami no pudo evitar sonreír también, una de las razones por las que visitaba a ese niño era por la manera tan rara que era.

No cualquier niño humano podia convivir con una criatura de la noche.  
  
No cualquier humano estaba dispuesto a brindarle gratis sangre a un vampiro.  
  
No cualquier vampiro dejaría vivo a un mortal.

\- Son las doce de la noche. - Dijo Yami soltando la barbilla de Yugi. - Debes de dormir ahora. -  
  
-Aún no tengo sueño. -  
  
-Pues pronto lo tendrás. –

Sin más Yami se acerco a Yugi, lo recostó con cuidado, destapó el cuello del niño, Yugi miró a otra parte, Yami desenfundo sus colmillos y lentamente fue rompiendo la piel del niño.

Yugi de pronto sintió el punzante dolor, el ardor cuando su carne era herida de esa forma y que su sangre fuera drenada de esa forma era dolorosa, aún no se acostumbraba a la mordida de Yami, pero debía de hacerlo o Yami morirá de sed....

O eso pensaba ingenuamente Yugi.  
  
Pues cómo todo niño, quiere ayudar y se deja llevar e influenciar por otros.  
  
Los niños son inocentes, tienen la mente cerra a lo que es el verdadero mundo.

Pero Yugi... Yugi realmente era diferente, el dese muy pequeño quería ver la otra cara del mundo, lo oscuro que podría ser la humanidad, los secretos que tiene y ya sea por el mero capricho del destino; que Yami haya llegado a su vida para mostrarle esa otra cara del mundo.

_"Yugi, debiste de morir esa misma noche en la que conociste a Yami."_


	5. (3)

— Te dejaron mucha tarea de nuevo. —  
  
Yami toma mis cuadernos donde ya había terminado tres de mis tareas de 5. Él las revisaba, aveces soltaba unas pequeñas risas que llamaron mi atención.

— ¿Y Francia tiene la capital de España?. — Se ríe.

— ¿Qué?. — Miró extrañado. Yami me enseña mi tarea pasada y me muestra mi grave error. — ¡Ahg!. — Lo tomó frustrado, estaba cansado, ya pasaba de la media noche ¡y tenía mucho sueño!, ya ni sabía que escribía en mis tareas.  
  
Me pare, mi trasero estaba adolorido como mis caderas por estar tanto tiempo sentado.

— Ya no puedo. Esto apesta. — Dije molesto yendo hacia mi cama, estaba cansado, esta semana había sido una Pesadilla como ninguna otra. Estaba en primero de preparatoria, casi acabando las tareas del ciclo escolar, y todavía faltaban los exámenes a realizar. Mañana sería mi primer examen de ingles, lo bueno de esto, es que no necesitaba estudiar para ingles, me encantaba la materia y el idioma, además de que Yami me ayudó demasiado a comprenderlo mucho mejor, pues a principios de curso, no podía entenderlo, por lo que mis notas eran muy bajas y decepcionantes.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?. — Yami deja mis cuaderno en mi escritorio yo refonfuño en mi cama, no quiero ni levantarme de mi cama. — Vamos, arriba. — Me palpa la espalda con algo de rudeza, pero no están grave como para que me lastime la espalda.  
  
—No quiero, estoy harto. — Contesto removiendome en la cama, abrazo mi almuhada y sigo dándole la espalda.

Oigo cómo suelta un suspiro.

— Bien. — Me dice, siento su peso en mi cama, se ha sentado a un lado. — Si es así, ¿por qué no duermes tan siquiera una hora?, reponer fuerzas. — Su peso se desvanece de la colcha, cierro mis ojos, realmente tengo sueño.  
  
— ¿No beberás mi sangre antes de que te vayas?. — Alcanzo a murmurar a duras penas.

— Ya será después. Te ves tan cansado , que temo, que si bebo de ti, tu sangre me sabrá amarga... Y prefiero no arriesgarme. —  
  
— Gracioso — Le sonrió apenas, le miró apenas, hasta que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

— Hora de trabajar. —

**\------------------------------------------------**

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!. 

Me levanto de la cama de un salto, veo a mi alrededor y veo la hora en mi teléfono.  
  
— ¡Mierda!. —

Salgo de mi cama, corro directo hasta el baño donde me doy una ducha de 10 minutos, salgo y me visto con el uniforme de la escuela, preparo mis cosas, las tareas que hice las lleve en la mochila, me arreglo un poco el pelo y salgo de mi habitación.

Mi abuelo me ve un poco sorprendido por lo acelerado que está, me extiende mi desayuno, lo acepte, le doy las gracias y me voy rápido.  
  
Solo tengo 10 minutos para llegar al instituto, de lo contrario no podré realizar ese examen que vale la mitad de mi calificación.

— ¿Te doy un aventón?. —

Miró hacia dónde está Yami conduciendo un lujoso corvett, no tengo ni tiempo de preguntarle de dónde demonios sacó el auto solo puedo decir una cosa.  
  
– ¡Arranca!. —

Yami acelera y el auto avanza a gran velocidad, miro el reloj en mi teléfono, tengo solo dos minutos para llegar.

— No llegaré. —Dije.  
  
— No cuentes con ello. — Me dijo Yami, el auto aparco, casi me voy de bruces hacia adelante, sino fuera por Yami quien me detuvo justo a tiempo.

— Un minuto. — Dije saliendo del auto, cuando lo hacía, sentí un roce en mi trasero, mire hacia atrás donde Yami se estaba riendo.

— Vete ya. — Me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, luego arrancó el auto y se fue.  
  
Palpe mi trasero y en mis bolsillos, sentí algo abultado, mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada del instituto, saqué un par de billetes junto con una nota.

_“Para que te alimentes y no mueras de hambre.  
_  
 _Pd: Suerte en el examen.”_

Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

— Vampiro tonto. — Murmure entrando a mi clase.

Al pasar las clases y el examen que lo había sacado con 100 puntos completos, revisaron las tareas que habían revisado, yo por supuesto me rendí ante la idea de que me dijeran que mis tareas estaban mal e incompletas, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuándo los maestros revisaban cada nota de mi tarea y al final de la revisión me felicitaba por el excelente trabajo que había hecho.

Estaba seguro de que yo no había terminando mi tarea y que algunas cosas las había dejado incompletas.  
  
¿Entonces cómo fue que esas tareas se concluyeron solas?.

— ¿Yami?. — Dije el nombre del vampiro en cuanto reconocí su letra. Un sonrojo inexplicable aparece en mis mejillas. Trato de imitar mi letra, es muy considerado de su parte, pero, ¿por qué me ayudó si siempre me dice que haga mis tareas por mi mismo?.

 _“Debes de dar el todo por el todo. Si no te arriesgas no ganas.”_  
  
Es lo que siempre me dice desde que lo conozco, ¿entonces por qué...?

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

— Felicidades por tener la nota más alta en el examen. —  
  
Yami esta sobre mi cama con una ligera sonrisa mientras está recostado sobre de esta.

Dejó mis cosas sobre el escritorio y de nuevo y por arte de magia, mis mejillas se sonrojan.

— Gracias. — Le dije. — Pero... — Necesitaba preguntarle. —¿haz hecho mi tarea?. —  
  
Su expresión cambió, su mirada la desvío a otra parte, se paro enseguida y fua hasta la ventana.

— ¡Espera!, ¿ya te vas? ¿A esta hora?. —Pregunté siguiéndolo.

— Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. —Se excuso. ¿Acaso le da vergüenza aceptar lo que hizo?. — Vuelvo en la noche para alimentarme. — Me dijo mientras abría la ventana.  
  
— ¡Son las dos de la tarde, van a verte!. —

— Oh, creeme que no lo harán, soy muy ágil y un maestro del sigilo. —

Bueno eso no lo podía negar, pero ¡diablos! Yo solo quería que aceptará que él había sido quién realizó mi tarea. Nada más, pero al parecer no lo iba a conseguir.  
  
Jamás consigo nada de Yami. Jamás me deja.

Así que solo tengo una cosa que decir antes de que se vaya.

— ¡Gracias!. — Grite, después sentí el aire revoloteando mi cabellera. Él se había ido y dejó mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que me es inexplicable el por qué lo hace.  
  
¿Qué me pasa?.


	6. (4)

Tengo un problema o tal vez se daba un cambio fisiológico o tengo un problema con mis hormonas alborotadas de adolescente.  
  
Lo más seguro es que sea eso, que las hormonas han despertado por fin, y es que, he tenido el grave problema de que me comenzarán a atraer los chicos.  
  
¡Los chicos!.

No puedo creerlo, pero es así y es que jamás pensé que esto me pasaría, bueno, a todos les pasa en su determinando tiempo, pero es que yo estaba tan enfocado en mis estudios y en mi mismo que jamás le preste atenciones a ese detalle de saber a que tipo de sexualidad permanezco:

*Heterosexualidad.  
  
*Homosexual.  
  
*Bisexual.

*Pansexual.  
  
*Asexual.  
  
Etc...  
  
¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Fui capaz de pensar en mi preferencia sexual!

Hasta que me llego la sorprendente noticia de que le guste a un chico de menor grado  
  
Su nombre es Yakov y es un chico de primer grado, es rubio y de lindos ojos azules, posee adorables pecas en su rostro, un chico encantador la verdad.

Mientras yo iba en segundo grado de preparatoria, metido en mis asuntos, el me asalto de repente, apareciendo se una vez frente de mi con las mejillas rojas, me entrego una carta y valientemente me dijo que le gustaba para luego irse corriendo.  
  
— Jajajajaja, ¿le gustas? ¿Enserio?. —

Aquella criatura tan testaruda, pero que bien vestía a la moda, se hecha a a reír en mi cama mientras yo me paseaba en mi habitación en círculos, pensando en lo que ese pequeño chico había escrito en la carta que me entregó.  
  
— ¿Me dices qué es menor que tú?. —  
  
Asentí.

— Entonces me supongo que su sangre debe saber fresca y realmente sabe bien. ¿Sabes?, no es por nada, pero dicen los de mi especie que la sangre rusa se asemeja a la mejor droga del mundo. En pocas palabras, es un poco más espesa que la que comúnmente tienen los demás. —  
  
— ¿Enserio? ¿Me hablas de sangre mientras te cuento esto?. —

— Oye, te di un dato informativo. — Me dijo el vampiro mientras seguía leyendo. — Además, parece que este chico si parece andar enamorado de ti, ¿no te gustaría salir con él? —  
  
— ¿A qué viene eso?. — Le preguntó cruzándome de brazos. — No lo conozco. —

— Pues puedes darle una oportunidad a que te conozca, aún que creo que lo lamentará, pues eres un niño muy idiota. –  
  
— Cierra la boca. — Le reprochó. Le rebato la carta donde describe lo que siente y lo que ve en mi.

—Tienes Ojos lindos y brillantes que muestran amabilidad latente, me gusta tu forma de ser, aun que eres un poco recatado, se que puedes llegar a ser serio y muy frio, pero se que eres amigable. Me gusta mucho en la forma en la que eres, aún que tu ni siquiera me notes, yo te he notado, me pareces un chico muy guapo y trabajador; un chico de buen proceder. Y debo de confesarte que desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste mucho.

Espero puedas darme una oportunidad.  
  
Att: Yakov.  
  
PD: Me encantaría algún día probar tus labios y darle una buena nalgadas a tu trasero.  
  
Mis mejillas están realmente rojas, puedo sentir como incluso me queman y el calor de mi cuerpo a aumentado.

No puedo creer que Yami esté diciendo todo lo que dice la carta en voz alta. ¡Me avergüenza! ¡Siento un poco de pena ajena!  
  
— Uy, creo ese chico si que te trae ganas. Bajo mi opinión, te quiere dar duro y sin parar. — Su voz se escucha a la par de mi oreja, su aliento es gélido y eriza mi piel. — Aún que puedo decir que si, tienes labios que uno quisiera probar, incluso a la fuerza. —

De repente siento como abofetean mi trasero un poco de fuerza, acompañado de un sonido "¡clap!". Mi cuerpo se sacude y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo hasta poner más rojo mi rostro, un pequeño grito salió de mi boca que rápidamente acalle.  
  
— Estoy de acuerdo con el ruso. Tienes buen trasero. —  
  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza, la vergüenza aumentaba y el sonrojo también, ahora podía sentir ese calor en mis orejas.

No puedo creer que Yami este diciendo eso. ¡Es tan! ¡Tan! ¡Pero tan caliente!.  
  
— Te digo por experiencia, que tú, Yugi, series el de abajo. — Me susurro cuando ya encontraba en cuello, recorriendo con su lengua esa parte herogenea y tan sensible. No me había dado cuenta cuando me quito la camisa.

Solté la carta sin querer, mis manos se aferraron a los brazos de Yami cuándo este me abrazo por la cintura mientras me aferraba a él.  
  
Abrí mis ojos cuando sentía cómo es que sus colmillos iban perforando mi piel, mientras surgía aquel dolor soportable.  
  
¿Me ha convertido en masoquista?, porqué me gusta cuando me muerde de esa forma.

Siento como mi sangre se desliza por mi piel y cómo su lengua la recoge sin dejar que se escape.  
  
Saqué un suspiro, acompañado de lo que parecía ser un gemido bajo que saque sin querer.  
  
En automático tape mi boca, pero Yami hizo que dejara mis manos sobre las suyas.

— Te haz puesto duro. — Me dijo, se sentó en mi cama, bajo el cierre de mi pantalón, comenzaba a sentirme débil, Yami dejó de beber de mi y desabotono mi pantalón para luego bajarlos junto con mi bóxer hasta la altura de mis rodillas.  
  
Yo me sentía mareado, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía.  
  
— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. —

— Duele... — Susurre mientras veía cómo su miembro se encontraba igual de despierto que el mío, sólo que el de él era grande y con las venas resaltandole, el mío no se comparaba con él suyo, era pequeño.  
  
Comenzó a frotar los miembros, mientras su pelvis se levantaba un poco. ¿Acaso simulaba que me estaba follando?.

Una gran necesidad de ser llenado con algo se presentó en aquella parte tan íntima. Lo quería, lo necesitaba y deseaba.  
  
El mareo continuaba y mi visión cada vez se ponía más borrosa. La falta de sangre me estaba debilitando más. Quería descansar pero con las atenciones que me daba Yami, no podía ni cerrar los ojos, quería ver lo que estaba haciendo conmigo. Con nosotros.

—¡Ah!. —  
  
— Shhh. — Dos de sus dedos los metió en mi boca y comenzó a moverlos de afuera hacia dentro cómo si fuera un felación. — No quiero que te abuelo te oiga. Solo yo puedo hacerlo. Y no quiero que nadie te toque, solo yo puedo hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes?.— Beso mi mejilla. — Cuándo llegue el momento. — Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y yo sentía que me iba a desmayar. — Te volveré mío para siempre. —

—¡Hmm!. — En ese momento me fue inevitable correrme junto con él. Fue una sensación realmente placentera, mis fuerzas desaparecieron y yo con ellas, pues todo se volvió oscuro para mi.  
  
— Buen niño. —

* * *

— ¡Dios!. — Me levanto de mi cama, sudoroso, agitado y con el pelo alborotado, miro el reloj que descansa sobre la repisa que está alado de mi cama, son las 5:00 de la mañana.

Me vuelvo a dejar caer en la cama, tratando de regular mi respiración.  
  
¿En verdad he soñado con eso?.  
  
No me lo puedo creer.

Me levanto de mi cama voy hacia el baño y me miro al espejo, tengo la ropa puesta, la misma con la que vi a Yami, jalo un poco el cuello de mi camisa, no hay nada. No tengo la marca de su mordida.

Y yo...  
  
Yo no hice eso con Yami.  
  
Todo había sido un sueño húmedo, de nuevo.  
  
¿Cuánto más me iba a pasar esto?.


	7. (5)

— Tercer año de preparatoria, ya casi cuentas con 18 años, niño.—

—Lo sé. — Mencioné al ver el calendario. — Será extraño ser mayor de edad. — Baje la mirada, la verdad es que no estaba emocionado en nada en cumplir los 18 años, ¿y para qué?, ¿para festejarlo sólo de nuevo?.

— No te escuchas emocionado. —Mencionó.

—Es Porqué no lo estoy. — Me levanto de mi asiento, tomó una chaqueta, mi celular y me dispongo a salir.

—¿Saldrás?. —

—Vendré antes de la media noche, no te preocupes. — Tome el pomo de la puerta, estoy dispuesto a irme, solo que hay una mano fría impidiéndome a que saliera. Puse mis ojos en blanco de inmediato. — No me dejaras ir hasta que te de mi sangre, ¿verdad?. — Hable sin verlo.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado. —De inmediato el me gira para verlo a los ojos, desvíe la mirada a otro punto.

No me atrevía a verlo, no después de lo que le hice.

— Necesitamos hablar. — Me dijo con voz dura.

— No veo el motivo del por qué. — Conteste de inmediato, quería irme, pero él, con una sola mano me retuvo en mi lugar. — Quiero irme. — Pedí.

—Me haz estado evitando. — Dijo.

—Quiero irme. —Traté de removerme, quitar su mano de encima de mi pecho, pero era imposible, era fuerte. — Yami, suéltame. —

—No hasta que me conteste algo. —Ahora tomo de mi mentón con firmeza, me hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

— No te atrevas. —Le advertí. Sabía lo que quería hacer, Yami tenía un poder, el de verte directamente a los ojos y sacarte la verdad. Y eso a mí no me gustaba en nada. Odiaba qué él lo hiciera conmigo.

Así que intente cerrar los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuándo comenzó a hablar.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a relajar, dejó de lucha, solo mm podía mirar a Yami a sus ojos tan rojos.

— Hace un par de noches te me confesaste, quiero saber el por qué. —

Su tono fue duro y frío, hace un buen tiempo que no lo escuchaba hablar así, solo lo hacía cuándo algo le disgustaba u odiaba y este era el caso.

Yo de verdad soy un estúpido, no debí de confesarle a él que me gusta, que me gusta desde hace tres años. Debí controlar mis sentimientos pero fue imposible, yo realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yami y en un ranque de celos le confesé que él me gustaba solo por el mero capricho de saber que me estaban quitan a mí vampiro...

Aquella mujer que me presentó hace un mes, me lo estaba arrebatado, sus visitas ya no eran continuas y aveces no llegaba y por semanas no venía. Pero cuándo lo hacía, solo se limitaba a alimentarse de mi e irse sin siquiera voltear atrás.

— ¿Por qué te me confesaste?. — Insistió en la pregunta, yo realmente no quería hablar, tenía mucho miedo de perderlo, aún qué... Creo que esa noche lo perdí.

—Porqué... —

Algunas lágrimas se acumulan en mis mejillas, un nudo en mi garganta aparece y produce un dolor, lucho contra mi mismo para no soltar aquellas palabras que me harán alejarme de él, aún que Yami insiste en ello.

Pronto siento como él agarre en mi mentón a pasado hacia a mí cuello, no me había dado cuenta en ello, me estaba asfixiando.

—¡Yami...! — Lo llamé con dificultad, de verdad me faltaba el oxígeno, mis pies ya no estaban sobre el suelo, ahora estaban en el aire.

—¡Dime!, ¡¿por qué te me confesaste?!.— Me zarandea un poco, golpea mi espalda contra la puerta, suelto un gemido de dolor. El agarre se vuelve un poco más intenso y pataleo en busca de que me suelte.

—¿¡Por qué lo haz hecho?!. —Insiste una vez más mientras eleva su tono de voz. Yo ya no aguanto, siento que pierdo el conocimiento, solo puedo ver cómo sus ojos están más rojos y brillantes, parecía un fuego incandescente que buscaba calcinarme hasta los huesos.

De verdad que no le gustó cuando me confesé a él.

Ese: “Me gustas mucho.” arruinó mi amistad con él. Y ese: “¿podrías darme una oportunidad contigo?.”. Francamente terminó por destruir lo que tenía con él.

Ahora no sólo me ve con despreció, me ve cómo si quisiera matarme.

Yo no sabía que él era homofóbico.

— ¡Yami...! ¡Para...! — Rogué mientras un luchaba por estar consciente. Pero el seguía inmerso en mi, buscaba mi respuesta y me rendí. — Me confesé a ti.... Porqué te quiero. —

El agarre se esfuma de la nada, caigo al suelo de inmediato tosiendo y tratando de llevar oxígeno a mis pulmones con bocanadas de aire desesperadas mientras mis lágrimas caen al suelo. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar sin control algubo mientras llevo mi mano a mi cuello en acto de reflejo por poder protegerlo.

Me duele. Me lastima el saber que Jamás tendré una oportunidad con él. Pero lo que más duele en el alma, es saber, que lo he perdido cómo amigo.

— Yugi... Yo... —

—Sólo vete... —Mi voz suena ronca cuando hablo y me duele la garganta. No puedo creer que me haya hecho daño y solo por confesarme a él.

¿Tanto le gusta esa chica, como para hacerme esto?.

Si yo estuviera en su lugar, jamás haría eso.

—Dejame ver tu cuello... — Golpeó sus manos antes de que se me pongan encima. No estoy dispuesto a que me toque o me hable.

¿Tan malo fue que me confesara a él?

—Por favor vete. —

—Yugi, yo no....—

—¡Vete!. — Grite a duras penas, pero me lastime más la garganta. El noto mi mueca de dolor y al instante se me acercó aún que yo me aleje pegándome a la puerta, ya que no tenía otra escapatoria.

—Nunca pensé que reaccionarias así, ¿tan malo fue que me confesara a ti?. —Más lágrimas se escurrieron por mis ojos, mientras ocultaba mi rostro en mis piernas. — Quiero que te vayas. — Agregue con amargura. Cerré mis ojos intentando a callar mis sollozos, aún que levemente se escuchaban. — Y tampoco quiero que me toques. — Pude sentir que después de decir esas palabras, una ráfaga de aire movió mi cabello.

Yami ya se había ido dejándome con el corazón destrozado.

Soy tan ingenuo, ¿qué demonios tengo en mi cabeza para creer que yo tendría un espacio en ese corazón tan frío que tiene Yami?.

Supongo que el amor no es para mí.

— Debí de quedarme callado y no decirte lo que siento. — Confesé en un susurro casi inexistente.


	8. (6)

Aveces el amor pude actuar como una tortura, una dolencia, una locura... Y el corazón se va sintiendo solo cuando reconoce que su ser amado le ha rechazado de la peor forma.  
  
Yugi se sentía así: dolido, torturado por sentirse tan solo sin Yami.  
  
Ya había pasado un tiempo, cerca de un mes que se iba a cumplir desde aquel encuentro que los separó.

Yugi miraba por la ventana con la mirada vacía, esperaba a que Yami apareciera un día de que portaba todo el mes... Pero al parecer, como iban las cosas, comenzaba a pensar que Yami no volvería jamás.  
  
Sus ojos nuevamente se le llenan de lágrimas al recordar el suceso que los separó en un principio.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo hice?. —

Se auto-culpaba cada noche, no podía creer que había arruinado largos años de amistad por el simple capricho de creer que estaba enamorado de un chupa sangre.  
  
— ¿Cómo me atreví a pensar que estaba enamorado de él?. — Se recostó en su cama, limpiando las lágrimas, mirando el techo. — No puedo seguir así. —  
  
Tal vez debería de resignarse al hecho de que Yami no regresaría a su vida.

Después de todo él era humano y Yami era un ser de oscuridad; ambos no podían estar juntos, eran de diferentes razas.  
  
— Tal vez yo deba olvidarlo. — Somnoliento y con la enorme tristeza en su corazón, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido con el único pensamiento de querer olvidar la existencia de Yami.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, cuando te quita algo es para que algo mejor venga a tu vida, sin embargo a veces planea las mejores estrategias para quitarte lo que más quieres acerté sufrir durante un tiempo y justo cuando pensabas haber superado ese dolor que te agobiaba los pensamiento y el alma, ese capricho vuelve a ti para recordarte al amor que intentaste olvidar.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, llegaba la madrugada cerca de las tres de la mañana... Y Yugi abría sus ojos lentamente pues su sueño había sido interrumpido por una sensación familiar y el conocido olor a sangre.

— ¿Qué está diablos...?. — Justo cuando iba a reincorporarse una mano helada y húmeda se posó sobre sus labios acallandolo por completo, mientras era recostado nuevamente sobre su cama mientras sentía como aquel ser se posicionaba arriba de él, su cabeza fue ladeada exponiendo su cuello.  
  
Yugi sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente mientras sentía el miedo recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo. Su habitación estaba oscura por lo que no podía identificar aquel ser.

Yugi trató de quitárselo de encima, se removió cuanto pudo, pero él ser lo inmovilizo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Yugi comenzaba a pensar que otro vampiro había dado con él e intentaba deborarselo, pues más de una vez le había pasado que otro chupa sangre asaltaban su casa para alimentarse. Esta, seguramente era una ocasión igual a las que tuvo antes .  
  
—¡¡Hm!!. —

Yugi cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el par de colmillos atravesar su piel, su sangre prontamente se escurrió por el arco de su cuello, manchando la cama de sangre, dejando ese peculiar aroma que todo vampiro gozaba respirar.  
  
Sin embargo aquel vampiro estaba más que acostumbrado al aroma y al sabor tan exquisito de la sangre de su donador.

Sus heridas corporales fueron cerrándose, volviendo su piel a un estado estable, sus ojos idénticos a la sangre dejaron de brillar como un par de luces incandescentes, su cuerpo dejó de doler por completo y su sed de sangre por fin había quedado satisfecho.

El vampiro soltó el cuello de Yugi, dejando a este más débil que nada, el pobre tricolor respiraba, apenas bajamente, su pulso era débil y su corazón, que era lo que más le importaba a Yami, seguía latiendo, un poco lento, pero ahí el músculo que bombea a sangre seguía latiendo para su portador.

Yami al ver como había dejado a Yugi mordió la palma de su mano y dejó caer algunas gotas de sangre a la boca de Yugi para que este se curará, rápidamente la herida en el cuello de Yugi se curó y dejó al menor con ganas de dormir hasta el día siguiente.  
  
— ¿Estas Bien?. — La voz de aquel vampiro le parece conocida, parece un susurro distante pero logra reconocerla a la perfección.

— ¿Ya... Yami?. — La voz de Yugi suena más como un murmullo bajo, esta cansado, incluso le ha costado decir el nombre del vampiro que hace mucho no veía.

— Tengo que irme otra vez. Buenas noches. —  
  
Yami solo se acercó a Yugi para cerrarle sus ojos y que él menor durmiera para que volviera a recargar energías.  
  
Pero Yugi, antes de poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo vio a Yami irse de nuevo, sin mirar atrás.  
  
— No te vayas.... — Rogó Yugi quedándose dormido.


	9. (7)

Ya había pasado otro mes entero y cada vez, Yugi pensaba que sólo servía para una sola cosa: alimento.

Sí, Yami le veía como alimento propio y nada más. Ya no habían charlas nocturnas, ni tampoco salidas o escapadas de la casa de Yugi o nanas de promedio que Yami le cantaba cuando Yugi no podía dormir. Todo lo que alguna vez Yugi vivió con Yami había desaparecido en tan poco tiempo que al menor le dolía.

Aún así, el amatista intentaba acostumbrarse a la soledad, el dolor y la dicha de sentirse utilizado. ¿Pero que esperaba de Yami?, él era una Criatura de la noche, había vivido más tiempo que él, así que Yami sabía de todo tipo de aprendizaje, desde hacerse pasar por ser un buen "amigo" de un humano, hasta mentirle con un "volveré pronto."

Yami podía ser un perfecto mentiroso todo este tiempo, ¿quién dice que no estuvo fingiendo todo este tiempo hasta este momento de su abandono?.

Nadie.

Nadie puede asegurarle a Yugi todo eso. Él sólo pensaba en todo tipo de teorías que incumbian a Yami y del porqué de su lejanía.

Pero lo cierto era que Yugi solo se torturaba pensando todo tipo de teorías y excusas para la ausencia de Yami, engañando se en el proceso, pero, teniendo la mínima esperanza de que Yami volvería a él y le explicará todo.

Aún así, otro mes se pasó, Yami sólo se aparecía una noche al mes en la habitación de Yugi para volver alimentarse de él y nuevamente desaparecer sin decir otro cosa, más que "buenas noches."

Es triste.

Es triste darte cuenta que sólo fuiste utilizado.

Es triste darte cuenta que a la persona que más quisiste en este mundo, se vaya de tu lado.

Y aun es más triste es saber que jamás serás correspondido por esa persona.

Pero hay que aceptarlo a la larga. La tristeza se va con el tiempo, el dolor disminuye, las lágrimas por las mañanas desaparecen; tu mundo se aclara y obtiene más color, de un día para otro te levantas de la cama, sonríes y prosigues con tu vida, olvidando aquel amargo recuerdo.

Cambias. Te fortaleces. Te vuelves más resistente ante a todo aquel que te quiera dañar.

El año entero había pasado, hace algunos cuatro meses que Yugi dejó de ver a Yami, o más bien, este desapareció de su vida, sin dejar ningún recado o aviso, sólo se esfumó como si la noche se lo hubiera tragado, como si, él nunca hubiera existido.

Yugi para estos momentos, se encontraba con un par de amigos de la escuela festejando el gran partido que habían tenido: 4 - 3, el equipo ganador fue el de Yugi, claro que sí el no hubieran metido ese último gol en el último minuto, ahorita estuvieran quejándose por lo insuficiente que fueron al jugar, sobre todo, el que se hecharia la culpa por no llevar a su equipo sería Joey, el capitán del equipo y la esperanza de este, aún que sería tranquilizado por su co-capitán; Tristan.

Los tres, chocan sus vasos de cerveza entre sí haciendo un pequeño tintineo, gritan con emoción y se abrazan como camaradas, como buenos hermanos mientras se dejan llevar por el momento de la euforia.

— ¡Bien hecho Yugi!. — El rubio palmea con un poco de fuerza la espalda del menor, Yugi ni se inmuta, ni le molesta, esta más que acostumbrado a los tratos gentiles de su amigo, además, cabía destacar que de entre todo el equipo, Yugi era el considerado el más resistente y fuerte, ya que el menor se ejercitaba con regularidad.

— Nunca dude sobre ti, chico. — Le alaba Tristan mientras le toma de la mejilla al menor y se la estira. — No cabe duda que eres un geniecillo en todo lo que haces. —

— N-no es verdad. — Se ruboriza Yugi. — Solo hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Creo... Que fue pura suerte aquel tiro. — Dice tímido.

—¡Pará nada!.— Exclama Joey, un poco pasado de copas. — ¡Tú!. —Señala a Yugi con el dedo en la punta de la nariz del menor. — Eres excepcional. No lo dudes.. — Le dice para luego sentarse en el banquillo que le ofrecía la barra de bebidas del antro. — Yugi Muto, estoy seguro que tu serás el nuevo capitán el próximo año. Tus dotes te hacen el indicado para el puesto. —

—¿Eh?, ¡no!, ¡para nada!. — Agita las manos Yugi en negación y ruborizado. —Debes estar bromeando si crees que yo calificó. — Se calma un poco mientras ve a sus dos se país reír y sonreír con orgullo hacia él.

— Por supuesto que no bromea, Yugi. —Le responde el castaño. — Esta vez puedo estar a favor de Joey. —

—¡Hey!. — Se queja el otro. Tristan solo prosigue y Joey se dedica a beber lo que le queda de su cerveza.

— Tienes madera para ser un buen líder. —

— Pero yo no... —

— Se lo que piensas, niño. — Yugi frunce el ceño ante el apodo, Tristan suelta una ligera sonrisa, le gustaba molestar al chico de tricolores cabellos con esos apodos, siempre le divertían las reacciones del menor ante sus motes. — Pero dejame terminar de hablar. — Prosiguió, dejando aún Yugi callado. — Para el puesto Joey eligiera alguien con carácter y que tenga la suficiente paciencia como para liderar con la cargar y la responsabilidad del equipo. Aún no se como este cabeza hueca lo hizo. — Señala a un Joey ya medio dormido sobre la barra mientras el barman intentan quitarle el vaso de cerveza, sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo, Joey la aprieta entre sus manos, se despierta, asustando al pobre hombre de las bebidas, mientras el rubio le pide otra ronda pero aún más fuerte.

Tristan se inmuta ante las acciones de su mejor amigo y sigue conversando con Yugi.

— Tu cumples con esas expectativas Yugi y aún que te demuestras tímido y... Debo de decirlo, lindo con nosotros. La verdad es que tienes carácter cuándo no estamos contigo. — Yugi nuevamente se ruboriza, Tristan le había descubierto debido a que:

Punto número uno: Yugi siempre era dista te y frío cuando convivía con los demás, un poco tímido con las chicas, pero no lo bastante.

Punto número dos: Yugi soltaba su verdadero ser cuando estaba con aquellos dos, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que le hacía confiar en ellos, pero ahí estaba la sensación.

Y punto número tres: Tal vez y solo tal vez Joey y Tristan confían y esperan mucho de Yugi como candidato debido a que una vez le salvo de un vampiro.

Así es... Las criaturas de las noche, ya convivían con los humanos, eran tendencia mundial, y es importante mencionar que había vampiros que no dañaban a los humanos y otros que claramente sí lo hacían.

Pero volviendo al tema.

Yugi no se sentía muy confiado en obtener el puesto, ni siquiera se consideraba capacitado, pero sus sempais hacían que tomará ese aló de confianza y tomará el puesto.

— Así qué... ¿Qué dices?. —

— Claro. Yo... Tomaré el puesto. Gracias Sempai. —

Tristan por fin suspira aliviado, voltea hacia su acompañante y nota que está vez Joey se encuentre inconsciente por tanto alcohol ingerido.

— Bien. Será mejor que me lo lleve de aquí antes de que empiece a vomitar por todas partes. — Tristan carga como pude a Joey en su espalda, paga en la barra todo lo que habían consumido.

— Te acompañó afuera. — Le dice Yugi dejando su medio vaso de cerveza en la barra.  
  


Una vez estando afuera del antro, Yugi ayuda a Tristan a montar a Joey en el carro del rubio, el castaño se monta en asiento del piloto mientras el otro va recostado en la parte trasera.

— Sube, te llevo a casa. — Le ofrece el menor.

— Oh, no. Está vez si que no. — Rechazo el otro con gentileza. El castaño ni se extraño por la respuesta, ya que Yugi siempre llegaba a casa sano y a salvo a su casa, aún el castaño no entendía como el menor no había sido asaltado por un vampiro, pero bueno, supongo que Yugi tenía sus "métodos".

Pero lo cierto era... Qué la realidad era otra. .

— Caminaré, sabes que me gusta caminar por las noches, además, así se me irá el olor a alcohol. —

— Bien. — Acepto el otro sin problemas. — Solo... Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?. —

— Siempre. — Le dijo Yugi.

Unos minutos más tarde Yugi veía el auto de Joey alejarse hasta perderlo de vista.

Una vez solo, el menor tomó rumbo a su casa, pero a medio camino se encontró con una chica en medio de la cera, parecía estar encogida en su lugar, con la cabeza agachada, con el cabello negro y desalineado cubriéndole el rostro mientras notaba la ropa harapienta que portaba ella.

Yugi ya sabía lo que significaba, así que prosiguió en su camino sin hacerle mucho caso a aquella vampiresa de menor rango.

"Debe ser un neófito." o "un juguetón" tratando de buscar alimento.

Yugi pasó a la mujer sin mucho interés. Dios algunos pasos más lejos de ella, hasta que sintió el inevitable toque en su hombro.

Yugi suspiro pesadamente sabiendo lo que se vendría.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar a una señorita en peligro?. — Le dijo.

——… —

—¿No dirás nada humano?. —

Yugi se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer que quedó sorprendida ante la valentía de Yugi de poder enfrentársele, aún así, lo mataría, no importaba si Yugi era un humano, su vida era frágil como un hilo de costura.

— ¿Quieres que suplique por mi vida?. —

—¿Me harías el honor?. —

Yugi sonríe de lado, esto desconcierta por completo a la mujer, unos minutos más tarde, se escucha un golpe sordo, luego a la mujer escupiendo una sustancia negra y al final se vuelve ceniza.

Yugi solo guardar aquella daga de plata, limpia su ropas de le ceniza y vuelve a su caminata.

— Ya dejaste de ser un niño. — Susurran en la cima de un edificio.  
  


×Continuará....


	10. (8)

Llega el fin de semana, Yugi estaba viendo las noticias como todas las mañanas.

_[ Se ha reportado que un vampiro fue pulverizado en las zonas de conciertos y fiestas. La policía no ha encontrado pistas de quién fue por lo que el caso queda rotundamente cerrado. Se recomienda no salir de casa por las noches tan tarde.]_

Dice la reportera, Yugi cambia de canal mientras escucha unos pasos bajar de arriba.

— ¿De nuevo otro ataque?. — Pregunta su abuelo vestido como su fuera a cazar, pero eso no le cabe duda en cuanto ve al venerable a cía o cargar con una escopeta en su espalda.

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo?. —

— Es octubre, el mes más activo en donde los vampiros novatos salen a cazar, no me puedo quedar tranquilo sabiendo que andan chupa-sangres por ahí comiéndose a personas inocentes. — 

— Ya. — Dice Yugi mientras se voltea para seguir viendo la Tv. — Ve con cuidado. —

— Claro, no te preocupes por mi. —Le dice el anciano, luego se carga una mochila en la espalda y sale hacia el exterior.  
  


Yugi baja el volumen de la televisión para prestar atención al sonido de la camioneta de su abuelo, cuando logra percibir el ronroneo del motor encender y luego irse, es cuando se levanta de su asiento, apaga la Tv y se dirige hacia el sótano donde hay un librero bajo, se acerca a él y toma uno de los libros, el mueble hace pequeños ruidos y después se desliza a un lado dejando expuesta una entrada.

— Deberías ser más prudente abuelo. Tu nieto sabe tus secretos. — Sonríe el menor y entra a las sala de entrenamiento.  
  


* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar verduzco, se encontraban tres personas corriendo por el bosque, dejando rastros sobre la tierra para despistar a los humanos cazadores que querían jugar con sus pieles.

Mientras tres vampiros corrían divirtie dose con la lentitud humana, aquellos tres inmortales se burlaban de los torpes que eran los cazadores.

— Hemos dejado un enorme rastro de sangre. — Dijo un chico de no más 17 años, enseñando sus colmillo filosos y ensangrentados así como su ropa.

— No estoy tan satisfecha con este humano. — Una chica de 19 años deja caer el cadáver de un fallecido hombre a la tierra importando le poco el fallecido cuerpo. Luego se limpio la sangre en la ropa.

— Vale, pues consigamos más sangre en el siguiente pueblo. — Decía el tercer vampiro, un chico de 18 años.

Los tres vampiros estaban apuntó de saltar al otro lado, ya una cascada de gran tamaño les impedía seguir bien su camino.

Atrás de ellos se acercaban los cazadores, ellos comenzaron a reír y uno por uno fueron saltando al otro lado hasta que llegaron a su destino, los cazadores llegaron a la punta de la cascada y gritaron de frustración al ver como se les escapaban los vampiros.  
  


Por otro lado el enemigo sólo se volteo enseñándoles el dedo del medio para luego caminar tranquilamente del otro lado ya que no habían enemigos que los persiguiense.

O eso pensaban el tercio de idiotas.  
  


—¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡cómo es posible que no pudimos capturarlos?!. — Aquel cazador hace un berrinche, aprieta los dientes mientras el resto del equipo solo lo ven lo patético que es su amigo. — ¡Salomón has algo!. — Grito el cazador.

El venerable anciano solo sonreía hacia la vista que le ofrecía la madre naturaleza.

— ¿No es hermoso aquí?, apuesto qué encontraremos miles de especies de flores. — Apostó Salomón.

—¿Estas bromeando no?. — Cuestiona con rabia Cristóbal mientras ve al cazador experto.

— Por supuesto que no. — Dijo Salamon. — Habló muy enserio, cuando te digo que hay variedad de flores. —  
  


—¿¡Y que tiene que ver eso con los vampiros?! —  
  


Salomón frunce su ceño.

— Haces mucho escándalo, cállate de una vez. Interrumpes mi paz. —

Cristóbal por otro lado enojado, se dirige a Salomón y de inmediato el resto del equipo se interpone protegiendo al cazador profesional.

–¿Qué demonios hacen?. — Reclama furico Cristóbal.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú?. — Responde un joven castaño, un cazador novato que acaba de entrar al escuadron de los Muto. — Das un paso y te descuartizo. — Advirtió.

— ¿Me estás amenazando mocoso?. — Cuestionó Cristóbal al joven Jaden que no mostraba miedo alguno.  
  


— Solo te advierto, tu te atreves hacerle algo y tu cabeza rodará por los... —  
  


En aquel momento se escucho un enorme golpe seco que alertó a todos sobre todo a Cristóbal mientras Jaden solo se relajaba y Salomón solo sonreía con calma.

— ¡L-los...! ¡Los vampiros fugitivos!. — Grito Cristóbal sorprendido mientras veía a los fugitivos muertos y sin cabeza, fue después que luego las cabeza recayeron en Cristóbal mientras este se asustaba mucho más.

¡¿Qué carajos pasaba?!.

— Tan puntual como siempre. — Sonrió Salomón mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos. — Jaden, fósforo. —

— Por supuesto. — Dijo el otro y obedeció, de su chaqueta roja Jaden sacó un fósforo y lo encendió para luego dárselo a Salomón, este al tenerlo, hizo una oración y después lo dejó caer a los cuerpos que comenzaron a quemarse.

— Hora de irse. — Dijo Salomón con una sonrisa mientras se hacía paso entre su grupo de "niños".  
  


Cristóbal no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, ¡¿Cómo carajos es que esos tres vampiros que vio vivos hace unos instantes se encontraban muertos?!.  
  


Esa pregunta se la tendría que responder el viejo y tal vez el joven Jaden quien era su perro faldero.

Así que siguió al resto, llevándose el cuerpo del fallecido hombre consigo mismo para darle digna sepultura como era costumbre.  
  


* * *

Del otro lado del bosque se encontraban un par de vampiros, viendo como el equipo de cazadores se retiraba tranquilo.

Con los brazos cruzados, ambos vampiros miraban como se hacían cenizas los cuerpos de esos vampiros inservibles.

— ¿En esto basas tu tiempo?. — Preguntó Yami mientras direge su vista hacia su compañero de cacería. — ¿Ayudar a Salomón con sus cacerías?. —

— Burlate si quieres. — Dijo sin importancia Timaeus. — Pero yo se lo que hago. — Luego sonrió el mayor. — Al menos yo no me pasó cada noche acosando a un chico que te tiene tan estúpido de amor. —

— Mira quien habla. — Contra atacó Atem mientras sonría.  
  


*Continuará...


	11. (9)

— Ah~ sí, así ~ no te detengas~ —  
  


Aquel chico de teñidas mejillas rojas, temblaba en los brazos de su mayor, intentado acallar sus gemidos, más sin embargo era imposible.

Las manos de Yami recorrían su piel desnuda y sudada por las caricias que su mayor le regalaba.

Yugi mordió sus labios, sus labios rojos e hinchados pedían ser besado por aquellos finos del vampiro, pero ¿podría besarlo?, ¿Yami lo dejaría?, no quería arruinar el momento, así que a callo su deseo profundo.

Pero sorpresivamente, y como si le hubieran leído el pensamientos, los labios de Yani impacto a los del mayor, mientras Yami introducía dos dedos en la entrada de su pequeño, haciéndolo gemir ahogada mente mientras devoraba los labios de Yugi.  
  


El vampiro complacía al humano y el humano al vampiro.

Aún que ciertamente, cada quien tenía su propio pensamiento.

El vampiro pensaba que sólo hacían ese tipo de cosas debido a que Yugi se encontraba en esa fase donde los adolescentes hormonales estaban experimentando con su cuerpo.

Y Yugi pensaba que ambos hacían ese tipo de cosas por que ambos se atraían sexualmente, además de buscar liberarse un poco del estrés que ambos cargaban.  
  


Ninguno de los dos sabía que aquello sólo marcaría un arranque de emociones desenfrenada en los que Yugi se vería envuelto y en el que Yami re-viviria de nuevo.  
  


— ¿Duele?. —

— No. —

— ¿Y ahora?. —

Yugi jadeo, sus ojos cristalinos, sus mejillas poniéndose más rojas que hace cinco minutos.

— Ya-Yami~ — Gimió Yugi al sentir el tercer dedo del mayor, las penetraciones comenzaron, y el cuerpo del menor temblaba, sus caderas se movían intentando buscar ese placer que lo ponía a delirar.

— ¿Más rápido?. — Preguntó el vampiro, Yugi asintió, quería llegar a su orgasmo. Quería llegar y volver a sentir esa sensación de liberación y relajación.

Y así como lo pidió Yugi, Yami lo penetro mucho más rápido. Se acercó al cuello del menor, comenzó a pasar su lengua por ella y después comenzó a repartir pequeños besos.

Yugi ladeo su cabeza, así su vampiro tendría mucho más espacio para que lo mordiera, para que se alimentará.

Había cierto placer en ello, a ambos les gustaba, esa sensación, a Yugi ese agudo dolor combinado con el placer y a Yami le embriagaba esa combinación, el placer de ver a Yugi gemir de dolor y a la vez de placer.  
  


— ¿Listo bonito?. —

Yugi dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Yami, adoraba como ese hombre le decia ese tipo de cosas al oído..

— Sí. —

—¿Palabra de seguridad?. —

— Rojo. —

— Bien. — Dijo Yami y enseguida con su otra mano tomó el miembro de Yugi, no quito sus falanges de la entrada del menor solo hizo sus penetraciones suaves al igual que la masturbación.

— Mierda Yami, sabes que no me... Ah~.... Gusta que hagas eso. — Se quejaba Yugi ante la falta de atención del mayor.  
  


Pero Yami no respondió, le encantaba torturar así a Yugi.

— Shhh, quiero disfrutar de esto. — Le susurro al oído, haciendo que Yugi temblara de nuevo, enserio ese vampiro le provocaría varios orgasmos si seguía hablándole así al oído.

Las caricias siguieron así, hasta que llegó el momento.

— ¡Ah!. —

La sangre comenzó a fluir por el cuello de Yugi, a su vez el menor llegaba a su tan esperado orgasmo.

La combinación entre dolor y placer le gustaba.  
  


Y a Yami le gustaba la sangre de Yugi, las expresiones de Yugi a la hora de verlo tan expuesto para él.

Le daban ganas de mimar lo toda la noche, tomarlo con fuerza hasta hacerlo llorar de placer cuántas veces sean necesario hasta ver al menor desfallecer de tanto placer, pero debía de resistir.

Aún no era el momento.  
  


— ¿Te sientes mucho mejor?. — Preguntó Yami.

— Sí. — Susurro apenas Yugi, se encontraba realmente cansado, el orgasmo y la falta de sangre le hacían ponerse en un estado adormilado.

— Buenas noches Yugi. —  
  
  
  


* * *

Yugi abrió los ojos de golpe, con la respiración acelerada como su corazón, las mejillas estaban rojas, su cuerpo estaba a perlado por el sudor y sobre todo ahí abajo se encontraba hecho un desastre.  
  


— Mierda. — Se quejo Yugi al ver el desastre que era. — No puedo creer que tuve ese sueño de nuevo. —

Aún que estaba molesto, no podía reprimir aquella sonrisa traviesa.

Después de todo, ese sueño era parte de uno de sus recuerdos con Yami, uno de los mejores.

Pero en estos momentos deberían de odiarlo y olvidarse de él, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿cómo olvidar a tu primer gran amor?.  
  


Yugi se levantó, se quito su ropa, deberá tomar una ducha, después de todo en un par de horas tendría escuela y no quisiera ir de esa manera, aún que para un vampiro que estaba parado a solo un par de casas se deiletaba con esa hermosa vista del menor; Expuesto, desnudo, frágil y muy hermoso.

Yami quisiera besar esa piel todos las mañanas y todas la noches.

Yami quisiera marcar es piel, poner roja, dejar marca en aquellos muslos.

Yami quisiera volverlo suyo todos los días.  
  


Yami quisiera abrazar a Yugi.

Yami quisiera besarlo.  
  


Yami quisiera tenerlo para él todo el tiempo.  
  


Son embargo, eso no podía ser.

*Continuará...  
  
  



End file.
